The present invention relates to a device for twisting wires, with a twisted rod provided with a binding hook which is set into rotation upon pulling a handle part, for connecting rods, in particular steel reinforcement rods.
A plurality of devices for twisting wires are known as well as formed wires for carrying out the securement of steel reinforcement rods, this work mostly being performed by specialists under contract. The steel rods used for the fabrication of reinforced concrete constructions usually lie one above the other orthogonally and have to be interconnected at their points of intersection. Currently, a simple apparatus prevails which depends mainly on the specialized worker's skill and stamina. In such a case, prefabricated wire loops are used which have rings or eyelets at both ends. As a result of the required flexibility and, hence, minimum thickness of the wire, for safety reasons two of these wire loops at a time are manually placed around the rods to be connected, and the four wire eyelets are seized by a twisting apparatus at the top. This twisting apparatus comprises a rod with a hook, the rod being twisted and moving in a corresponding handle, so that the rod and, consequently, the hook, are set into rotation upon pulling the handle. About at the end of the twisting procedure, which is a matter of the operator's experience and skill exclusively, the hook is drawn out from the rings or eyelets. If the wire loops are tightened too strongly, it may occur that they break. Therefore, the people working under contract will be careful not to tighten the loops too strongly, which may result in a too loose connection. In addition, the production of the wire loops with two rings or eyelets, two of which have to be used in general, is relatively work-expensive and requires much material, which plays an important role considering the great quantities needed.